


The Things You Do

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Wanda both have feelings for each other but you're shy and don't talk much and Wanda finds it adorable and flirts with you making you blush.





	The Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’re Clint’s younger sister. You were also an agent of Shield before it fell, but when it did you went to go live with Clint’s wife, Laura. You helped with the kids and helped keep them safe. 

After Ultron was taken care of Clint had introduced you to Wanda. From the moment you met her you had butterflies in your stomach. You were already shy and didn’t talk that much but now you were more shy than normal. Wanda made you feel things that you never felt before and it scared you.

When Clint decided to retire you made the decision to got back into the field and become an Avenger. You had to admit it felt good to be back. Natasha was also happy that you were back, it just wasn’t the same without you.

Now that you were with the Avengers that meant you were around Wanda a lot more. Even though you were shy and you didn’t talk much you and Wanda became close. Wanda found it adorable how shy you were.

Whenever Wanda got the chance she would flirt with you. Every time she would flirt with you, you ended up becoming a blushing mess. She loved seeing you blush.

xxxxx

You were in the training room alone when Wanda walked in. When Wanda saw you she couldn’t help but smile. You heard someone walk into the training room and turned around to see who it was, when you saw it was Wanda you smiled and looked down at the floor to hide the fact that you were already blushing.

Wanda made her way over to you. “Hey, (Y/N).” 

“H-hi Wanda.” You whispered. You slowly looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

“Did you fall from heaven?” Wanda smirked. “Because you’re an angel.” 

You opened your mouth to try and say something but ended up biting your lip to try and stop yourself from smiling and blushing like crazy. You started to feel the butterflies in your stomach again. 

Natasha walked into the training room just in time to hear what Wanda had said to you. She turned back around and hid on the other side of the door so you and Wanda wouldn’t see her. She had hoped you would ask Wanda out but she knew how shy you were. Natasha stayed and listened to Wanda flirt with you, she tried to think of a way to help you ask Wanda out.

Wanda loved flirting with you but she really wanted to ask you out. She has wanted to ask you out for a while now. And that’s what she was going to do. “Can I ask you something, (Y/N)?” 

You nod and wait for her to ask whatever she wanted to ask you. You were curious about what she had to ask you. 

“I know you don’t talk much and that you’re really shy, but I’m mesmerized by you and everything that you do. You’re adorable and I really like you.” Wanda smiled. “Would you go on a date with me?”

That was something you never thought would happen, you never thought that Wanda would ever have feelings for you like you do for her. You’re heart began to beat faster and your cheeks started to heat up even more than they already were. You looked into her eyes and smiled, you moved closer to her and nodded.

Wanda had a huge smile on her face. “That’s a yes?” You giggled and nodded again. Wanda squealed. “Would tomorrow night work?” 

You couldn’t stop smiling. “T-that would be perfect.” You rubbed the back of your neck. 

“Great! I’ll see you later (Y/N)!” Wanda quickly kissed your cheek before she left the room.

You just stood there with wide eyes. You slowly placed your hand on the cheek she just kissed and blushed. 

Natasha smiled, she couldn’t wait until Clint found out. Clint was going to fangirl big time.


End file.
